Bombing
by InkyBrown
Summary: It could have been worse, it could have been real bombs...


**Pairings: Dick/Oc**

**Summary: It could have been worse, it could have been real bombs**

**Author Words: Knit + Determination= Love for All!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have to say, this is pretty awesome."

Isa looked over to Dick, smiling at him though mischief was clear in her eyes. They walked through the crowd though most parted for them. It wasn't of Dick's influence this time, it was because they knew very well who the culprit was and decided to not be in the general range of it all.

The only person perhaps under the age of 40 who actually had the innards to do so.

"Yeah, it is."

Dick re-shouldered his backpack as he looked up to the mass amount of yarn-bombing that encased the outside of the school. He saw the adults clamouring a few yards away, their homeroom teacher pointing at Isa and the Principal pinching his nose bridge.

Around them, Gothem's most nobel private school was covered from head to toe with knitted items that held either inportant messages or clever images. It ranged from yard long blankets and scarves to little knitted stuffed animals and cozies.

_'Whoever they hire to get it all down will probably ask for a raise.' _Dick thought to himself while Isa grinned at one of her friends who Dick remembered was crocheting the stuffed elephant that was now hanging with various other animals from the serengeti.

They entered the school, both already knowing was was to be seen. After all, Isa has been working on the World-Peace blanket blocking two of the upper-lever classroom windows for a little over two weeks before while in English...

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

"You did all of that by yourself?" Dick asked her, leaning agaisnt the locker next to hers as she reached inside to load and unload text books and notebooks. It later in the day and the more students that came in, the more openly stared at Isa. Some had looks of disdain on their face while others secretly gave her accolades wheither it be a high five or a thumbs up.

Isa nodded with two pens inbetween her teeth, bringing her bookbag to the front of herself as she hunted for something inside.

"Nah, I had some help with the ASPCA scarves. You wouldn't believe how many outsiders would want to help yarn-bomb a school until you ask."

Shaking his head but deeply amused, Dick took her backpack and held it so she could scavenge unfaltered. Isa sent him a grateful look as she spoke again.

"I suspect they'll haul me in around lunch hour, so do you want to skip out for a little to get a bite after?" She asked him. Finally finding what she was looking for, Isa turned and Dick replaced her book bag for her. Turning to him with a grin he was all too familiar with, the boy nodded. Dick was always one for a good prank every now and again.

After all, it wasn't as if she used real bombs or anything.

Then there was a knitted cowl shoved under his nose and his heart clenched with panic. Isa rose her brows as high as her hairline when she saw how Dick's baby-blue widened to the size of dinner platters.

"I knew you liked Batman!" She crowed while laughing. Dick released a huge sigh of relief, Isa didn't know. She was just being nice, as usual.

"Y-yeah, he's awesome." Dick placed his hands on the inside of the cowl. It looked just like Bruce's cowl, though...knitted.

"I gotta show Bruce this." He said more to himself than her. Isa grinned, her golden cheeks lightening with color. Dick felt his heart do that same clenching, though he was far from panicked.

_"Would Isa Crossay report to the Principal's office, I repeat, Isa Crossay..."_

Isa winced a bit and checked her watch, "Well, I miscalculated."

"What are they going to do?" Dick asked of her as they began making way to the office. Isa shrugged a bit, he could tell she really wasn't bothered by it.

"Probably detention. Slap on the wrist, probably gonna make me help take it all down." Isa shrugged a bit.

"They aren't going to throw it all out, are they?" Dick's brows furrowed when he thought about all the time and effort that Isa put into her display. Isa snuck out te night before to put all of it up, along with a friend of hers. So what if he may have watched over them in his uniform, but something could have happened anyway!

Isa shook her head, "That'd just be a giant 'So What' to all of those who needs warm stuff! I actually did them a favor, but hey-no _yarn _done."

Dick's cackles accompanied her snorts as they went along.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
